Played It To The Beat
by Rynnee
Summary: Betrayal, secrets, curses, and shame. What more could wrack the nerves of someone's mind than their own mistakes and regret? When one tries to forget the past, the other seeks redemption for their sanity. D/G pairing. A song-fic challenge!
1. The Start of the Fire

_There's a fire starting in my heart._

_Its reaching a fevered pitch and its bringing me out the dark._

There was only the flash of green light before it was all over. Harsh breathing escaped his lungs as the hollowness began to creep in through the panic, the jeers and cheers of the Death Eaters sounding off around him as the mission was accomplished at the hands of another. Another force, unlike his own, was pushing him forward to see the work that had been done - perhaps it was the hands of his mad Aunt Bellatrix, hopping and hollering in triumph beside him, that forced the Malfoy boy forward to appreciate the spectacle that had changed the course of the War for them in a fantastic blow. Toward the edge, Draco peered over silver eyes, widened with fear, still able to catch the last few minutes of Albus Dumbledore's fatal fall from the tower. The relaxed expression on his face, made right before he'd begged Severus Snape to spare him of his life, was the tell-tale sign that the man was long dead before his body hit the ground with a loud '_**THUD**_.'

At the sound, Draco cringed inwardly as his aunt's claws dug into his shoulder. At the same time, he recoiled back from the edge of the tower, just in time to swallow down his dinner, threatening to spill from between his lips. A large hand swooped over his face, trembling fingers clinging around the strong line of his jaw as his breathing grew more and more staggered.

"It's done! It's done! This War is ours!" The maddened cries of Bellatrix Lestrange broke through the cheers of the Death Eaters, each swooped in a whimsical and velvet robe of black. The masks covering a few of their faces now tilted back in order for their enlightened faces of victory to be displayed. All at the same time, Bellatrix's wand shot the Dark Mark into the sky, and Draco vaguely felt the hand of his Potions Professor attempt to yank him away from the scene before the noise attracted more attention than necessary.

"Come away, Draco. Hurry."

It was unnerving how calm the voice of Severus Snape could be. The man delivered the final blow where Draco had hesitated; shot the Killing Curse a moment before the Death Eaters would've picked up on the weakness displayed on the young wizard's face. All because of his hesitation, Snape picked up the weight of Draco's task. Why? Nothing seemed to register clearly within the blond's mind at that moment, as they swiftly walked through the clearer halls of the school, the flames of the corridor lighting up with each step the traitors had taken on their way out. Only those same words repeated within Draco's mind; the ones that had started since he pointed his wand at Dumbledore's calm face and felt the weight of the world come upon his shoulders. With those words came the smell of cinnamon, and the flash of crimson hair.

"Do not do this thing! Draco, promise me you will not do this! Draco! Draco..."

* * *

><p>She was unable to stomach the scene of the funeral. With a dizzying sickness that threatened to consume her entire body, Ginny Weasley stumbled away from the rest of the students that mourned over Dumbledore's body in its white, ivory coffin. Those closest to him - Harry Potter, for example - wept over the man who seemed to, not only be the guiding factor towards the Savior of the Wizarding World, but for many of the witches and wizards who, too, held purpose for the betterment of their community. Surely, his death dealt a blow to the morale of the Light side of the Wizarding World - most felt like they would not be able to try properly without Dumbledore's influence and knowledge of Lord Voldemort's possibilities. Ginny's family took it in one of the hardest ways. Her brother, Ron, was solemn for the majority of the time now. The Weasleys all owled the two at the school to make sure of their safety, but the letters were filled with contempt for the Death Eaters that did this; caused this fear for the future - uncertainty.<p>

All of this was too much on Ginny, and as she'd found refuge from the gloom of despair that hung through the air like a thick fog within the Forbidden Forest, she'd slumped on a log and buried her face into her hands. What had bothered her most had not been the death of Albus Dumbledore, but the cause of said death in the first place. "I begged you not to do it. I begged you, and yet, you did it anyway. You told me you were good, Draco. You told me goodness still lived in you, and now look at what has happened! You left me behind to deal with the mess you've made!" Ginny spat out, hatefully, as the tears streamed down her face.

Draco Malfoy had always been the only man who could tie her to such emotions, ever since their first real interaction that did not involve curses flying towards the other due to their families' standing. When he'd inclined for her, during one particularly nasty duel, to dare to see past the veil that had been placed over her eyes by their family's scuffle, she recoiled. He demanded that Ginny should lay down the wand and really reach out to try to get to know him, to see that she had nothing to lose by finding out what kind of person he was. He was more than mere Death Eater scum, in his vivaciously silver-toned eyes and innocent face. She had given him that chance, being bold and boisterous in her own way, and driven to prove him wrong - that there was nothing good within his heart. Yet, he had proven her wrong.

The memories dipped into Ginny's mind, willing her to remember every soft smile he had given her, every attempt at making her laugh, and at forcing her to explode in anger during their heated debates. These continued to the moment when he told her in confidence and in truth that he was assigned to kill the symbol of the Light Side's force himself. Though terrified Draco truly was of the task, Ginny had been there for him every step of the way as his appointed Secret Keeper, to try to turn the tables and give him another way out, purely out of love.

"You killed him, Draco. You killed Dumbledore!"

"How do you know that?" There was no mistaking the voice of someone who had wept for hours, especially if that voice belonged to Harry Potter. Ginny's terrified gaze looked up into Harry's own eyes, hardened with a maelström of emotions clashing together. He was standing directly in front of her, and in Ginny's own anguish, she had not known or sensed his presence. His voice was quiet, yet his actions were not, and they stared towards Ginny as though he was gazing upon a stranger.

"I-"

One did not cross Harry at extremely emotional times, for his temper was indeed infamous. Ginny remembered the jokes about the scar being the cause of Harry's emotional instability, yet she never found those funny. One only could know how much Harry Potter actually had to deal with being touched by Tom Riddle, and from Ginny's own experiences in a similar fashion, she knew that things were always a bit unstable. She knew Harry had the potential in frightening people just as much as he did in keeping them safe; what he wanted, he mostly received. This was a moment where Harry wanted something, it was all in the attitude and way he presented himself. Ginny tucked behind a strand of hair out of nervousness - how much had he heard?

"Ginny." Harry's body had crouched down now, so the slightly red, puffy eyes of the young man would meet the Weasley's in a smash of guilt and determination. His hands reached out to softly clasp at the girl's, and inside of Ginny's mind, she begged that he would stop, that he would move away from her and pull her away from this state of agony. "I was there, the night that Dumbledore was..." His throat moved. Unable to finish that sentence, Harry continued while studying Ginny's expression with - was that hunger in his eyes? "I saw everything, and yet, right when the moment came that I could stop Malfoy from killing Dumbledore, I -"

Suddenly, Harry's mouth snapped closed, and his face wrinkled up as though it were in pain. Ginny gasped at that moment, the movement causing her to shake involuntarily at what was happening. She realized it as her mind rushed to keep up. He was Silenced, unable to speak about what happened that night. Not trusting herself to say anything, Ginny continued to stay in silence as well, waiting for the magic that bound Potter's tongue to the roof of his mouth to wear off so that Harry could finish and be done with her.

"The Ministry needs a testimony in order to help boost the morale of the War, Ginny." Harry's throat cleared, and the eyes that danced with so many emotions finally opened back up to settle upon Ginny. The weight of his request then dawned on Ginny, and the ginger-haired girl began to shake her head back and forth before she could help herself. Harry took note of this, his hands moving from the redhead's palms to her shoulders, to clasp there and keep her still as fear began to take over the coherent thoughts within Ginny's mind.

"No, Harry, no! You can't ask me to do this. I don't fully know of Malfoy's part within Dumbledore's death; I can't give you the testimony you ask for."

"Ginny, you must." Harry's look was absolute. At Ginny's refusal, Harry felt his teeth grit with dissatisfaction. His mouth opening to mimick her just moments before he had ran into her frustrated state within the Forbidden Forest**. "**_**You told me you were good, Draco. You told me goodness still lived in you, and now look at what happened. You killed Dumbledore**_**."** It pained Harry to see the look of hurt cross Ginny's face, but he knew that it had to be done. Losing Albus was the worst thing the War could experience, but if a few of the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban as a result, especially those responsible for his death, then the Light Side would have more incentive to keep fighting. "We cannot let this be the end of us, Ginny. Listen to me. We have to give the people a reason to keep going; to keep believing in us. With Dumbledore dead, Voldemort believes that he has a chance at defeating us. He believes the Ministry will listen to his demands, but if we could put his murderers behind bars and away from society, we still have a grip on our determination. You must do this, Ginny. I cannot speak of what happened that night, but you know more about Malfoy than you let on. You know about his role, don't you? I heard you, Ginny. If you don't do this, you will only aid the people who have destroyed one of our key factors of defeating the Dark Side."

As he spoke more passionately, Ginny could only stare into Harry's determined face, and her heart threatened to crawl out of her chest. He was right - he was so right. But, how could she betray Draco? Could she betray the secrets he gave to her out of their mutual affection for each other; the way he told her everything that was consuming his peace of mind?

"I can't, Harry; you don't understand..." Usually, she was so strong. But with Harry's resolute mind, during a time where everyone was under such distress, could Ginny really afford to say no? The look of anger that crossed Harry Potter's face told Ginny of her future fate if she did not comply. He would be one of many people to call her traitor. Within her mind, Ginny knew that she could not have others hate her. She could not allow her affections to keep the Light Side from winning the war.

She could not let her love for Draco Malfoy be the key to letting Lord Voldemort win.

"I thought you were good, Ginny -" He began, but Ginny Weasley's hands clutched at Harry's shirt.

The right thing and the heart's desire never went hand in hand, but she prepared herself to tear her heart out to do what was right. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>That night, on the train heading towards the North, where the Eaters' current camp was stationed, Draco dreamed of the calm façade of Dumbledore's face. He stared towards the silver-eyed teen from his broken place on the ground of Hogwarts. The Dark Mark shined in the night's sky above. Draco felt the tears rush down his cheeks as he lifted the body of the man into his arms, rocking him back and forth; the humanity slipping out of his body like someone draining him of his magic.<p>

"It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't me! I'm good; I tried so hard to be good. I promised her I wouldn't kill you. Now, she'll never look at me again. Now she'll never, ever -"

"Ah, Mister Malfoy..." Draco was surprised when he stared down into Albus Dumbledore's deceased features to find that calm, unnerving mask directed towards him. Pale as death, his lips continue to move in barely a whisper. "You have condemned them to a Fate worse than Death. A rule underneath the power-maddened tyrant you call your Lord. You are worthy of your Mark, young one..."

"No, Dumbledore; there is good in me. She has made me realize that. I did not do this to you; Snape did, and I'm free to go. You'll see." Upon the corpse's face, a ghost of a smile had made itself clear, scaring Draco within the dream.

"You have condemned her, as well, Mister Malfoy. For one that has good inside of them, evil seems to be your specialty. Even if you did not cast the Killing Curse, you did nothing to stop it. You have condemned us all, and you shall suffer in ways unimaginable."

The whisper locked itself into Draco's brain, lodged it within his paranoia and spread across his spirit like wild-fire before he found himself awake in a cold sweat. The train was screeching itself to a halt. Taking a few deep breaths, the black cloak that hung itself on the opposite side of the compartment was pulled off and slung over his shoulders as he re-adjusted his appearance in the mirror. The last thing that Draco needed was another disheveled episode in front of the Death Eaters he was supposed to be a part of, already gaining the suspicion of his Aunt and a few others from his behaviour after that particular night. Severus had recommended that Draco keep his opinions and feelings on the matter a close secret, lest he give away the guilt he felt about Dumbledore's death and ensue the wrath of his 'comrades'. Yet, nothing would soothe the black mark on his soul, for it wasn't Dumbledore's death that had left him so shaken up. It was the betrayal he felt of condemning the Light Side, and ultimately, Ginny Weasley, to their broken Fates.

"What is going on?" he demanded from the nearest servant once he'd open the door of his compartment, only to hear the commotion of the next one over. A particularly nasty flame curse had exploded through the door of the compartment, the shrapnel of glass flying towards Draco. Dodging back into his room, he ducked low and whipped out his wand, peering in slight panic over his shoulder to see Death Eater and Order members alike, fighting one the other in fierce combat. Spells flew back and forth, the fighting pushing its way from the first compartment over to where he lived, in what he had believed to be, peace.

"You shall suffer in ways unimaginable..."

"Do not do this, Draco!"

"Severus. Please."

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

His free hand clutched over his head as the memories were drawn out of his chaotic mind. Draco swore underneath his breath as he pointed his wand to his temple, attempting to close off the intruder's attempts at sourcing his place by using Legilimency. Eyes closed, he finally placed the barriers of his mind intact. A pointed wand greeted his handsome face. The one was joined with several others, and Draco knew that his particular branch of Death Eaters was caught.

Malfoy knew that trying to escape to the North, right after the event, was a foolish idea. Yet, the sixth-year was shocked numb since the death, and he made no notion to protest against the Death Eaters' wants. They immediately wanted to return back to Voldemort, to celebrate their victory. The agreement was to ride in two separate trains in order to throw off any suspicion on the departures. Snape, Bellatrix, and others assumed Draco would wish to ride with them on the main locomotive, to speak more about plans of the future, but all that the young Malfoy wanted at that time was rest. Despite his Aunt's protests, Snape had agreed that, for all the strain he was put through during his year at Hogwarts, rest was the least that Draco could take. In that method, the Inner Circle did not have to listen to Draco's cries through the night due to this nightmare as well.

Yet, somehow, they were caught.

Staring into the Aurors' wands, and eventually their faces, Draco's face remained rigid and unsure as one spoke towards him.

"You're under arrest, Draco Malfoy, for the crime of casting an Unforgivable on Albus Dumbledore, which led to his death. You and the rest of this filth will be coming with us to the Ministry."


	2. The Burn

_Finally I can see you crystal clear._

_Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare._

Never before had the lobby of the Ministry of Magic seemed so full of angry Wizards and Witches. The result was so unexpected; Aurors were pulled from their duties in order to control the crowd that wished to seek divine revenge upon the arrested group of Death Eaters responsible for killing the symbol for their side of the War. The _Daily Prophet's_ reports of the story had indeed gained a popular following of people for and against the War. Since the arrest of the Death Eaters' locomotive on the night of the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, they believed to have been struck with a blow so mighty that it crippled their resolve against those of the Dark Lord's following.

For awhile, it had.

However, with the statements from the Golden Trio and the brave Ginny Weasley on their side, the Order began to rebuild their determination. Harry's plan had gone through flawlessly when it came to predicting the attitudes of Wizarding Britain. When the murderers and conspiracy planners against Dumbledore were found that night, the Wizarding World wanted to see blood. They wanted each of the Death Eater cretin to suffer for the loss of a great Wizard, and nothing would have pleased them more than to send the message right back at Voldemort for his vile scheme. It explained why today, of all days, the Ministry had been busy. Today was the final trial and sentencing of the youngest Death Eater involved with the macabre affair: Draco Malfoy.

Magical cameras flashed at the scene, taking endless snapshots of the wizards and witches that demanded his head. A few pictures were taken of the current Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. His statement of the Wizengamot's attempt at a fair trial of the charges brought against the young Malfoy did nothing to quell the demands of the spectators of the trial. "At the Ministry of Magic, we believe that every witch and wizard have the potential to be properly rehabilitated and re-established into society. We do not judge, even during these tribulations, based on the nature of the person. We judge based on the nature of the crime itself. Thus, it is assured that the accused will receive a fair trial to protest against that which is accused of him. The final sentence will reflect the crime's worth."

"That bastard only deserves the Kiss, and nothing more!"

The enraged cry in the crowd inspired many others to repeat and demand their own versions of the proper sentencing of Draco Malfoy. The snapping of the cameras was endless; capturing the audience's fire and feeling their righteous anger for their respective papers. Scrimgeour's eyes observed that of his people, testing and feeling their reactions to the statement as he lifted his hands to place a hush over the crowd. The creak of the Wizengamot's doors were heard then, opening to reveal the courtroom that would hold this year's largest case. As the people began to fill in the seats, reporters and spectators alike, the Minister's attention was drawn to a disturbed presence near his way to the Chambers of the courtroom. Agitated, he stood with a shrouded figure in the hallway, near a private entrance. "Miss Weasley, I have discussed this matter with you once before, but I will tell you again. Yes, he will be tried fairly for his role within the crime. Yes, your testimony will be required for this trial to be complete. Yes, your identity will have to make itself known." The business-like eyes lifted towards the youngest Weasley, who pulled back the hood of her cloak in order to reveal her pallid features.

Dark circles laced underneath her cinnamon-toned eyes, the freckles dusting over her nose standing out in a striking manner due to the pale hue of her naturally peach-colored flesh. It was clear in the way Ginevra Weasley's eyes stared at the Minister in desperation that she was in a world of fear. "I only went this far to better the outcome of the War in our favor, Minister. I did not, however, expect to be extremely involved in the case against Draco Malfoy. My safety is at stake if you place me on the stand, sir. The Death Eaters will know that it was I who revealed their plans." Regardless of these fears, it did not stop the one request that Ginny held on the tip of her tongue; her greatest fear about the situation that was at hand. "You must see to it that the Wizengamot does not lock him away forever because of the public's loathing of Malfoy. Harry and the others will attempt to discredit Draco Malfoy as well, Minister. We must do the right thing, yes? Understand that he was only doing what he believed to be right, as well?" How could she make him - any of them - understand?

"Miss Weasley, if you believe that, then testify within the trial. All sides of the matter will be considered, but do not beg me for leniency where none is available to be offered. It will be as fair as the Wizengamot has always been. Now please, take your place alongside the other witnesses." Scrimgeour frowned at the way Ginny's eyes turned towards her sides, as though she expected someone to jump out at her and silence her for good. The extremity of the situation had indeed gotten to the her. Everyone involved in the case knew that they needed her testimony in order to successfully execute the blow against the Death Eaters. They could not afford for her paranoia to win over her duty.

"Ginny, there you are." A soothing, familiar voice rang down the hall, enough to cause Ginny to turn her attention away from the Minister. Hermione Granger's robes billowed from around her as she slid next to Ginny and placed a careful arm around her, offering a small bow towards Scrimgeour. "Minister. The court is waiting for you now. All are ready to begin. Ginny, come. Did you get the air you needed? It's a bit exciting, I'm sure."

Ginny allowed for Hermione to guide her towards the room where the other witnesses, including Harry and Ron, waited. Her gold-flecked eyes focused onto the ground below with uncertainty. Everything about this trial felt _wrong_. "I don't know how you could call any of this exciting…"

"This is the right thing, Ginny. Your testimony will help give Dumbledore's death a new outlook to the masses. People will want to do something about what Voldemort and his side have done against us, and it's all -"

"For the greater good - I know that!" Ginny suddenly snapped, pulling away from Hermione as they arrived at the door. "None of them will understand," Ginny cried softly, placing her hands against her face. "Oh, Hermione. What have I done?"

The bushy-haired girl turned to eye Ginny carefully. A frown tugged at her lips as her hand came out to pat gently onto Ginny's shoulder, pulling the girl into a tight, and hopefully supportive, hug. "The right thing, Ginny." Hermione allowed Ginny a few minutes to cry. As difficult as it was to force Ginny to push past the magic that kept the bond between Secret Keeper and the Holder, they had come too far to offer her proper rest. When it was all over, Hermione was sure that Ginny could finally be at peace. Understanding colored Hermione's tone then, but not without a fair amount of stern. "Speaking out against the Death Eaters is a frightful thing for anyone, Ginny, and you're only fifteen. I know this is terrifying for you. Trust me, we understand. You will be protected, Ginny. Please do not be afraid. You are doing the right thing and being so brave. We will protect you and be so thankful. We need you for this."

Exhausted, Ginny allowed herself to be pulled within the witness room in order to await her turn to decide Draco Malfoy's fate.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the trial, the public was forced to remain quiet. Their angry outbursts towards the accused were hushed immediately, lest they'd be removed from the courtroom. With a slight hiss underneath his breath, Draco analyzed the situation in front of him with a dull sensation running through his mind. They had not yet to ask him to speak, only for those to speak against him. The witnesses painted him up to be this ferocious harbinger of Death, a rather amusing thought to Draco. He was nothing compared to the Dark Lord. However, the witnesses believed that nothing better would fit him than eternity in a small, dank cell in Azkaban. The clarity of the situation immediately made itself known: the public cared nothing for the one actually responsible for the command of Albus Dumbledore's death. They only wished to see their version of evil suffer, and Draco was the sacrificial offering to appeal to their demands. With Ron Weasley and Katie Bell speaking against him on the counts of poison and Cursed objects, Draco felt his future sealed in despair<strong>.<strong> All of their accounts were accurate and true. But, none of this painted him as a _murderer_; just as a ruthless young man working for the 'wrong' side of the War.

_So, where did the information of me killing Dumbledore come from? How is it that any of them are aware that I was responsible for Ron Weasley being poisoned and Katie Bell being cursed?_ As the trial began to tick by, words and murmurs blended together into a static of white-like noise. This left Draco with nothing but a feeling of dread, his thoughts fluttering through his mind at rapid speed. Bound to the chair until it was his turn to speak, he watched with a vague expression as he tried to comprehend how any of them knew that he was the source of all of this discord within Hogwarts' walls. _Potter did not see enough of my actions to conclude that I was the cause of these misfortunes. He caught me a few times in the Room of Requirement; but that's it, so how is it that -_

The cameras behind him began to flash with frenzy, and murmurs turned into waves of noises as the next witness was called forth. Preoccupied with his thoughts, Draco hadn't heard the name due to the dramatics. As his heart began to slam in his chest at the sight of the witness, he knew he didn't need to hear it at all.

"Ginny."

The name came out along with an epiphany. After Katie Bell's removal from the stand, Ginny sat down. Her body was hidden well underneath her dark robes. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, showing off the ashen features of her face. Draco could nearly count the rings that had formed under her eyes. She looked gaunt, as though she were haunted by something terrible. Seeing her like this made the pain in his chest increased tenfold. The affection he shared for the Weasley girl had never been brought to light due to possible circumstances like this. Then again, it never needed to be. During times when no one from Slytherin - or anyone associated with Slytherin - were to be trusted, it was for her sake that Ginny never brought to light her ties with Draco Malfoy. It boggled Draco's mind now that she was here, sitting on the stand to testify iagainst/i him.

Despite being bound to the chair, Draco leaned forward as much as he could. All of the white noise from the background blended away, forming a clear silence. He was listening now.

"State your name for the Wizengamot."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Draco noted the way she glanced over at the Golden Trio, sitting away from the Wizengamot's main judges and supposedly calming her with their appraising smiles and gestures. _Interesting..._

"Ginevra Weasley, will you state the nature of your relationship with the accused, Draco Malfoy, for the Wizengamot?" The prosecutor appeared to be more demanding, rather than requesting, this information, much to Ginny's dismay. Ginny's head fell forward then as Draco observed her slight hesitation.

"Draco and I were... close at Hogwarts. We were dating, but no one knew about us."

She answered that question truthfully, fueling Draco's suspicions. Did they force Veritaserum into her mouth before she testified? He wanted to see the condition of the Golden Trio because of this fact - especially the look in Potter's eyes, knowing that the littlest Weasley had been gallivanting around Hogwarts' grounds with him, as lovers, without anyone being the wiser. _Yes, that's right. I had her, Potter. I had her in ways that you couldn't even begin to dream of... _Before he could finish the thought, a memory viciously swiped Draco's attention from the trial. He only watched helplessly as the scene unfolded within his mind at magic's beckoning, straining the chaotic emotions within.

* * *

><p>The wand that pointed at his Adam's Apple only elicited another chuckle from his throat. He hadn't meant to terrify her from her position of staring up at the moon, but Draco simply couldn't help himself. Her body was covered from head to toe with mud from the Quidditch field and her hair was blowing wildly around her face - Ginny was quite the sight to behold. Instead of going to celebrate with the others members of the Gryffindor Team of their victory to Hufflepuff, she stayed behind to stare up at the moon on her broomstick before landing. Draco was there, watching Ginny with a stirring of fascination in his veins. She had grown, despite looking right at home in the mud. He found to his surprise that she appeared quite attractive in the moonlight.<p>

"You shouldn't point a wand at someone if you have no intention of using it. I could have easily countered you, Weasley. If it's a duel you want..." At the drawl of his voice, he knew that Ginny would recognize who it was that wrapped an arm around her waist. Leaning her grimy head back against his broad chest, he felt the pounding of her heart lower a bit into a more relaxed state. Did he really did frighten her that much?

"Shut up. I just thought you were Dean or Michael - that's all," Ginny said quietly, and Draco's eyes darkened considerably at the thought of her lower-than-dirt ex-lovers attempted to grasp her attention.

"I see your fans are hounding your heels once more. You only have to give me permission, Weasley, and I can assure you that they will never bother you again." His lips brushed against the shell of her ear in affection, large fingers stroking the flat plane of Ginny's stomach in soothing circles. A sigh was rewarded to him for his effort, but still Ginny shifted within his hug.

"You've already enough to deal with, Malfoy." She did it again, putting up the stubborn wall that she knew he hated to see. "Hexing my ex-boyfriends shouldn't be on your mind. I'm just tired of always fighting for everything, even down to my love life. It sucks, you know?" From this, Draco chuckled and received an elbow to his stomach at Ginny's disappointment. "You find this funny? Someone tried to poison my brother today, Malfoy. One of those stupid Death Eater Slytherin friends of yours that wish to blast a hole in the Trio's power, I'll bet. If it wasn't for Harry, he would be…" Ginny choked on her words.

Draco kept his lips tightly closed together at the thought of it. Not that he would mind Ronald Weasley being poisoned to death, but if it hurt Ginny… "How was he poisoned, Weasley? There, there. Pot-head saved the day again. I'm sure you're going to come with a way to thank him graciously for his good service." The words were spat out with contempt, and he waited for the blow that he knew Ginny was going to send his way. Instead, his reward was... laughter?

"There's no reason to be jealous of Harry, Draco. I'm glad he saved Ron's life, but that's all. Someone poisoned him with one of Slughorn's drinks, and he almost didn't make it." Pausing, Ginny's head tilted up towards the moon once more with distress. "I just don't know how I can look at myself sometimes, knowing that I'm supposed to help my brother and Harry and Hermione fight for good, but I'm... I..."

Draco knew of Ginny's indecisiveness all too well. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to give them a chance in the first place. He was aligned with the Dark Lord, following on command because it was demanded of him. Ginny, regardless of feeling affection towards Draco, could never forgive herself for falling for someone so damned. Nevertheless, his name being spilled from her lips warmed him more than any drug. "Shh, Weasley. One of the best ways to feel better is to forget. I'll help you do just that." He'd place his fingers gently underneath Ginny's chin then, tilting her smudged face to stare into his intense eyes. Their lips danced together in a passionate claim, the warmth spreading from his lips down to his chest…

* * *

><p>A shock touched Draco, directly at his core, bringing him out of the memory to find himself staring directly into Ginny's eyes. They widened as well; she'd taken the time to look over at him. The memory played across his mind. Was it her doing that brought the scene to his eyes? Did they share it? Was she remembering one of the good times they'd had, despite their collective worries over the War that threatened to pull them apart?<p>

"Answer the question, Miss Weasley. Were you, or were you not, made aware of the night and the task that Draco Malfoy was required to carry out at the order of You-Know-Who against Albus Dumbledore?"

"Y-yes."

At her affirmation, Draco felt his heart drop completely into his stomach. Was this what she was doing? Testifying against him to the death of Dumbledore? _Ginny, you know that I couldn't do it. You know how much it shook me up to even think about it. Remember the promise I made you? I/i _ami_ good, Ginny. You know this - you know me. I could never do it, no matter how much I was pushed. Snape had to do it for me_... Ginny's eyes remained locked on Draco. For a moment, he believed that his thought went out to reach her, but he felt no pull of Legilimency, no magic working in between them. Only the natural warmth that came with loving her.

"Why didn't you ever bring these plans to the attention of the Order, Miss Weasley?"

"I knew that the Order would condemn Draco Malfoy, regardless of any action he had or had not performed."

"But, he performed those actions regardless, yes? He killed Dumbledore that night, and you knew about it without saying a word to anyone."

The crowd murmured at this accusation, the courtroom stirring with the vengeance that commanded to be released. Draco felt anger flare up his insides. He told his task to Ginny in secret and in confidence, and she was telling the whole damn Wizarding World about it! She was condemning them both while doing it! _Why, Ginny? Why?_

"I was afraid!" Ginny's eyes dulled then, no longer staring at Draco. They focused instead at the Golden Trio once more.

Nearly seeing red, Draco turned his head to stare towards the three, particularly Harry Potter, who was nodding his head in approval towards Ginny. Any fool with half a brain could see that she was being egged on. This felt rehearsed, yet they were spoon-feeding the public the scenario that Draco assured would put him away into Azkaban for life.

"I came to believe that if he really had killed Dumbledore, he would have not been the Draco Malfoy I knew and…"

"You may say it, Miss Weasley. Loved."

"Yes. " A small pause forced Ginny to close her eyes, her lips pressed together. The courtroom waited. Minutes ticked by before she had found her resolve, breaking through the feeling of _wrong _that latched onto her subconscious. There were consequences for this. "Dumbledore was his required assignment in order to spare his life, as well as his family's. Draco Malfoy only killed in order to protect his family. You must believe that."

Draco felt disgust crawl through his mouth like a bad taste.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. That will be all for your testimony."

The crowd murmured loudly towards each other while Scrimgeour ordered for silence. Draco stared towards Ginny in pure disbelief. He kept the secret of their relationship from her goody-two-shoes friends on the grounds of their mutual affection for each other. Yet, in the heat of the War, she turned him over to the Ministry at the first sign of morality struggle. That was how Potter figured out who to pinpoint everything to. That was how the Aurors must've found the train in the first place, knowing to follow Draco's magical trail from the scene of the tower. With him being so frightened, he hadn't been able to properly conceal himself. Drawing everything into one, final conclusion, Draco knew that Ginny had broken the bond of their Secret and their love. Watching with malice, he saw the Golden Trio open their arms out to accept a very shaken Ginny, nearly missing the sentence given to Draco as punishment for his supposed treachery.

"As I stated before, the Ministry believes in the rehabilitation and reformation of each of its citizens. Within this case, the accusations against Draco Malfoy for his role in the death of Albus Dumbledore, amongst other Death Eater related crimes, has been proven just. Seeing as how Draco Malfoy was under the pressure and demand of his family's life, none could expect other action. However, he followed through, rather than seeking assistance from the Ministry or others trusted in Order, including his supposed beloved, Ginevra Weasley. No matter his age, he is solely responsible for the unrighteous act of eliminating one of the Wizarding world's most prominent figures.

"Therefore, the Wizengamot hereby sentences Draco Malfoy to exile and isolation from the Wizarding World. It is a more fitting punishment, rather than sending such a young Wizard to Azkaban, where he would possibly last no more than a year. He will spend ten years, locked away within Muggle London, without access to his magic. Hopefully, Draco Malfoy will return back to society; a better Wizard to a better world."

A hush fell over the crowd.

The sentence was made, and Draco could feel the wind rushing in his ears. He heard nothing, only saw everything laid out before him. People moving and crying out in anger, the Trio taking their turns hugging a very distraught Ginny, and the Aurors of the courtroom walking towards him. _Exile. Isolation. No magic. Ten years… ten years…_

His mind raced with endless thought - the calm face of Dumbledore, the green light of the Killing Curse, the moonlight illuminating Ginny Weasley's features. Banished from his home, from his magic, from the War, and from her, all because she betrayed every secret entrusted to her out of fear.

"I would protect you to the very end." Draco whispered to himself, the young heart of the teenage boy aching and breaking suddenly with a pull so strong he could barely stand when the Aurors came to lift him. They snapped his wand right there before his eyes, a sickness washing him over with vertigo. "Take it away, let me never feel this again. Never let her feel this again. Feel what you have done to me, Ginevra Weasley. Feel what you have done for the rest of your life." He felt the malice building up with strength, strength that consistently ebbed away the remaining magic that rushed uncontrollably through him. Without his wand to properly manage the energy, all he could feel was the rush of his magic flowing towards his chest. Drawing out the demand of his final spell, cold, steel-colored eyes rested on the figure of Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>At the side of the courtroom, Ginny cried out and grasped at her chest. Slipping in Harry's arms with pain, the attention of the supporting Weasleys and Hermione peaked as they surrounded her. The burning in Ginny's chest locked her in misery, draining her pool of magic to leave her unprotected in that moment. Ginny looked towards Draco Malfoy's departing figure. She shivered at the look of hatred in his silver-toned eyes, and watched as the Aurors lead him out of the courtroom, away from the Wizarding world.<p>

_What have you done to me, Draco? What have I done to you?_


	3. The Suffering

_See how I leave with every Piece of you._

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

**Ten Years Later**_  
><em>

Dr. Colleen Avery was a successful private Mediwitch of five years. Dealing with the matters of a Witch or Wizard's mind, a specialty once thought to only involve Muggles in most magical folk's beliefs, her clientele ranged from the rich and wealthy to the famous. What made the Mediwitch's clientele so extensive stirred from the fact that those who came to see her remained anonymous. It was a shameful idea to see her for something as frowned upon as a mental problem; they paid high salaries to the witch under the sole condition that she remained as secretive as possible. This policy was highly respected by Colleen, who did not mind receiving endless amount of Galleons to simply listen and diagnose one's emotional and mental problems.

Hence, it did not surprise the Mediwitch to walk into her office one morning to find the alluring Ginevra Molly Potter, plucking a rose, on the mahogany bench usually held for patients.

"Women would give their arms and legs to receive even a glance from your husband, Mrs. Potter. However,here you are again in my office. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?" Colleen was a wise woman of thirty, living through the post-effects of the war where her clientele was at its highest count. There was a reason why Ginevra Potter sought out refuge; this was not a client to deny. The Avery's prices were outrageous per hour, thus each visit had to count as much as possible. If Ginevra was willing to spend the money, Colleen would listen with all of the attentiveness she had to offer. Settling her wand onto the desk, she picked up one of the magical quills that she had at her disposal along with a piece of parchment. A huge sigh greeted her in response.

"He gives me flowers on every single occasion we have." Ginevra's voice was soft, a low soprano that emcompassed the air with a lack of passionate zeal. It was a voice that did not belong to what appeared to be such a vibrant woman, whose hair shined like flames and eyes that told numerous stories of one well-trained in the ways of the magical world. "Today is our eighth anniversary, and a dozen roses was my gift along with the other trinkets and toys he's given to me over the years. I tried your exercises, Dr. Avery, and I could barely manage to tell him the words he so desperately wants to hear."

"Does Mr. Potter understand that your particular branch of post-war disorder is a difficult sort to diagnose?" Taking a seat in the leather chair across from Ginevra, Colleen's hard blue eyes observed the woman's state of dress and appearance: hair pulled back into a professional bun, a form-fitting, soft blue summer dress hugging every slender curve. Accompanied by a light white wool jacket to keep her arms warm, and soft blue sandals on her feet, Ginevra Weasley was definitely a woman of beauty and of grace - appearance wise, at least. Colleen was aware that on the inside was a traumatic hollowness that struck right at the Weasley nee Potter's core. She merely diagnosed it as post-war stress; young Ginny's involvement had once been Wizarding Britain's most vibrant news.

"Mr. Potter can't get it through his thick head that I don't like roses." Tossing the flowers to the side, Ginny tapped her foot onto the ground. The sessions always started like this: Ginny brought an item that Harry or James, her eldest son, gave her. Colleen elaborated on her current state of distress, and then Ginny had a fit because it forced to feel something other than emptiness on the inside. "Eight years I've committed myself to that man, despite the protests against dear ol' Mum and Dad, and he cannot even give me the right kind of flower on our anniversary. I've given him two sons, and he doesn't even know my favorite color. Do I look lovely in this blue dress?"

"Why, yes you do, Mrs. Potter." Colleen prepared for Ginny's rant. The tip of her quill touched her tongue, enchanting the quill with a light suck to prepare to copy down today's sudden session with the infamous Ginevra Potter. Under most circumstances, Ginny would have been forced to reschedule; yet, unlike many others, Colleen could not turn away the war heroine that switched the course of the Death Eater's plan so many years ago - thus, gaining Harry Potter and the Order the time and morale needed to defeat the Dark Lord. If nothing motivated Colleen to continue to allow Ginny special cases, the greed for her fame and her Galleons did it for sure.

"I _hate_ the color blue." Ginny looked positively agitated. "Nowadays, it feels like I hate everything. Albus's birth forced everything to be more difficult. With James, at least I'm distracted somewhat. I've come to find that I cannot even stand the company of my own son for too long. He looks too much like Harry. . . all people wish to do is compare James to Harry. All my family wants to talk about is _Harry_. I swear, my heart plunged when Albus didn't come out with red hair. I just know he's going to look like that damned Harry when he ages."

"Mrs. Potter, it is completely natural for you to hold this animosity towards your husband, like I have stated before." Colleen spoke in a positive, clear tone. "What should be your concern is how long this animosity is lasting. When you first walked into my office, five years ago, I had originally estimated the length of your trauma to last no more than a few months at most. Who could be married to the Saviour of the Wizarding World and remain this hateful creature that you have seem to become? Yet, you cannot even manage to properly take care of your children."

"I'm not insane." By now, Ginny's hands moved to cover her face. It was a mistake to confess too much at once to Colleen. Once upon a time, Ginny told herself that she wouldn't even come back to visit the Mediwitch. It wasn't worth the Galleons she spent to be told the same thing. Now, Colleen daredd to hint at Ginny being a terrible mother - something Ginny did not want to hear. "I'm not. I just can't seem to find peace, Colleen. Everyone worships the ground that man walks on; they don't even see that I'm drowning here. I can smile and pretend that I'm the picture-perfect Mrs. Ginevra Potter, and they won't even try to see if its real. They will only assume that we're working out. I won't even let Harry touch me anymore. Not after Albus. He was a mistake, damnit." Ginny, by now, moved to a standing position.

"On our last visit, Mrs. Potter, you resolved that you were going to try and be happy with your family. You were round and pregnant with - Albus, you have named him?" Colleen's eyes remained fixed on Ginny. Though she saw nothing but the price that Ginny paid for spending time within the woman's office, it did not mean she wasn't good at her job. "You cried for hours about how you were falling into another trap with Mr. Potter. We came up with a compromise that you will find an element of contentment within your family. Something that you are talented with to use to your advantage and make things easier on you. What was the advantage point?"

Ginny didn't answer right away. She stopped pacing in order to look out the window. St. Mungo's gardens were a marvelous spectacle of colors and life that brightened the normal gloom drifting in the air of the magical hospital. Though witches and wizards walked along the outside of St. Mungo's gardens, Ginny saw none of that. Memories plagued through her mind as she saw a smaller form of herself walking through the same gardens, picking at the small flowers with a distant smile placed on her face. It was an act, a game of pretend, that she taught herself after her first year of Hogwarts. The run in with Tom Riddle's diary had earned her the first of her many stays at St. Mungo's over the summer of that year, trying to cope with the trauma that had established itself with the Dark Lord's touch on her young mind. Thinking that the doctors would never release her and allow her to return back to the Burrow, Ginny learned how to fake feeling better in order to get by.

"I know how to act, Colleen." Snapping back to reality, Ginny pulled from the window. Cinnamon eyes aimed towards the ground, her voice sounding distant. "I can act like Mrs. Potter when I don't even want to. If I pretend to be happy, everyone will think I am. Then, I am not a problem to anyone."

"Why, Mrs. Potter? Why are you not happy? We have never answered that question. It has been quite a while since the last session we've had; I had come to the conclusion that you had finally solved your problem. What could have triggered this epiphany for you, Mrs. Potter?" The quill in Colleen's hand scribbled quickly, attempting to keep up with the words of the session.

"I don't know." Ginny told the truth. It had been nearly a year, since Albus's birth eleven months ago, that Ginny needed to return back to St. Mungo's for this. Her act was so successful that she had begun to tolerate the darkness of Harry's hair, the bright emerald of his eyes, and the way that her family adored and gushed over her husband nearly as much as the Wizarding world did. Ginny almost convinced herself that she was finally starting to find a content method in her life - that perhaps the 'post-war trauma' was passing and she would start to recuperate.

However, the the pain in her chest that morning told her that it was all a lie. It stole her breath away, forced her into an upright position so viciously that even Harry had to hold and calm his wife to keep her from panicking over the sensation. Ginny feared that she was suffering from a heart-attack then; the pain was that strong. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since… Then, Harry couldn't touch her anymore. She nearly broke into tears that morning from the contact of her husband's skin rubbing against hers, and she knew she had to return back to St. Mungo's. She needed Colleen to find out what had started the sensation all over again.

"Something triggered this, Mrs. Potter -"

"_I don't know_, alright? For a while, I thought it worked. If I would have just put this unnatural detestment of Harry aside, I could easily be with him. I didn't have to think about it or dwell on the feeling. I could have those silly dinners with my brothers and my parents, and I could smile and everything would feel like it was almost alright. Yet, this morning I just had this feeling that everything was just wrong. I don't even -" Ginny paused then, her eyes flying towards the parchment that the quill was quickly scrambling on. Next to the parchment laid the Daily Prophet - what appeared to have been one of the older issues. However, it wasn't the paper itself that caught her eye. The picture inside of the paper displayed what Ginny knew , with all of the intuition and clarity in the world, was the trigger. "I have to go."

"Mrs. Potter, my sessions usually last, at the very least, an hour."

"I have to go, Colleen." Stumbling out of the room as though she had just witnessed the ghost of Salazar Slytherin himself, Ginny pushed herself out of St. Mungo's psychiatric hall in a rush.

Colleen Avery slid from her seat in order to grasp the newspaper she strategically placed down next to the parchment that documented another case of Ginevra Potter's condition. It dated back ten years this date. The Potters' apparent anniversary and the day that Draco Malfoy was sentenced to exile from the Wizarding World by Ginny Weasley's testimony fell on the same exact date. Her conclusions were spot on. Somthing tied to this event riled up Ginevra Potter, something that made the infamous woman into the apathetic shell of her former self, only capable of feeling hatred. "We're almost there, Mrs. Potter…"

* * *

><p>"Mum, tell me what Hogwarts was like again?" James Sirius Potter was an inquisitive kid like his Father, much to Ginny's dismay.<p>

Sitting in front of her young son in the living room of Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ginny played a game of Wizard's Chess with him while waiting for Harry to return from the Ministry for their anniversary dinner. Rather than being stuck by his side for the trip, Ginny offered to stay at home with James and keep him company before her sisters-in-law, Fleur and Hermione, came to take both James and baby Albus for the evening. During the match, Ginny tried to come up with several excuses as to why she absolutely could not remain alone with Harry for the evening. The burning feeling in her chest would not go away but, knowing her sisters, they would simply attempt to give her soothing and healing spells to make her ready for Harry's gift that night.

"Mum? Albus is crying again." James walked over towards the rocker where Albus began to shift around uncomfortably, his wails sounding in the air. Picking up the baby, he brought the boy towards a distracted Ginny, who simply stared at the chess pieces on the board as they continued to try and smash each other to bits.

"Gift? What a joke..."

"Mum?" James's voice brought Ginny out of her trance.

"Yes, James? Ah - your brother." The red-head reached out to take the baby in her arms, glancing down into his sanguine features and rocked him softly. A feeling of remorse washed over Ginny at that moment. She wanted to feel more than regret for her children, wanted to stay in their company without feeling trapped. Tears reflected into her eyes as these thoughts crossed her mind; her stress with the recent feelings of dread only made dealing with Albus's cries all the more unbearable. "James, bring me his binky. I'll tell you about Hogwarts then."

Quickly, James hopped to the baby belongings near Albus's rocker. Ginny hadn't looked forward to talking about Hogwarts with James. Unlike Harry, who enjoyed telling his epic tales about battling basilisks in the Chamber of Secrets, soothing three-headed beasts and talking to gigantic spiders, Ginny had no tales of mysticism to give to her son. Her experiences at Hogwarts made no true difference to the Wizarding World. Touched by Dark magic with Tom Riddle's diary, falling in love with Death Eaters, and betrayal laced Ginny Weasley's importance through Hogwarts. Nothing was safe to mention to her son.

"Here, Mum. Now please, tell me a story about Hogwarts. Dad always has the best stories. Did you not have fun learning magic?" James brought the binky back to Ginny and sat next to Mother and baby, staring hopefully up towards Ginny.

"Alright, James. Did I ever tell you that I played Chaser for the Gryffindor team? The matches were full of magic and excitement." Ginny started, choosing one of the few memories she held about the school that were dear to her. "Imagine all of the broomsticks in the world zooming around you, the air covered in the coldest of rains or the hottest of heats, and the wind blowing so fiercely around you, it feels like you're going to fall right off of your broom." At James's laughter, Ginny felt the pain within her chest deepen. He looked too much like Harry when he laughed, and it ruined the moment.

"Did you ever fall, Mum? Dad tells me that you were a wicked Quidditch player!"

"No, James. I never fell," Ginny lied. She did fall, once. Within her memory, she saw the mud of the ground meeting her body, covering her with the substance. She saw the Hufflepuff yellow streak above her on fast broomsticks, and she felt the night's sky darken the field as the moonlight shone upon her body. The way the moon shone on brilliantly blond hair that approached her and scared her silly -

"Ginny!" The door opened suddenly, Ginny's hands clutching instinctively around baby Albus. Grasping onto the wand on the chess table, Ginny whirled around to point it towards the surprised faces of Fleur and Hermione Weasley, the women holding their hands up steadily. "Ginny, it's us - calm down. Fleur, please take Albus and James to the car," Hermione asked quickly, glancing uncomfortably at the way James held onto Ginny's leg in surprise.

"Car? You drove a _car_?" Ginny's voice felt clipped, like ice. Lowering her wand cautiously, she studied the worried expressions on her sister-in-law's face and felt guilty. "I won't hex you. Why are you barging in here like that, Hermione?" Ginny didn't feel anything as Fleur collected her sons with a gorgeous smile on her face, leading them out of the house. Hermione and Ginny remained alone, and Ginny knew she was scrutinized underneath the intelligent eye of the Granger turned Weasley.

"Harry told me to send you his apologies. He's staying late at the Ministry along with Ron, so you're to come with us. We couldn't Apparate with Albus being so young and with all three of you. We have to keep you at the Burrow for a while, Ginny -"

"Wait." Ginny took a step back from Hermione at the news. What was happening that was forcing Ginny out of her home? Not that she exactly minded that Harry was staying late - that was the better alternative than her having to lie at all to get out of his company. What event threatened to disrupt their so-called peace and 'happiness' that Ginny had to uproot from her home? "There haven't been any problems, Hermione, I promise. You do not have to put me on watch again."

"It isn't that, Ginny. It's Draco Malfoy."

The pain within Ginny's chest seized her quickly. She leaned against the doorway to the living room, a twisted expression marring her beautiful features. Yet, through the pain, something unfamiliar sought to bloom - something that felt deliciously painful and heartbreaking all at once. "_D-Draco Malfoy_?"

"Yes, Ginny. We must get you and the boys to a safe place. He's returned from Muggle London. He's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Thank you for your review, Veronica. =) Special thanks to my good friend Pam for beta-ing this story for me. I intend on posting as frequent as possible! Its only going to get more insane. ;)


	4. Figuring It Out

_The scars of your love remind me of us; they keep me thinking that we almost had it all._

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling we could've had it all._

"Mister Malfoy, you simply must tell us of your activities while in Muggle London. Why, we were informed that you purchased the entire Wembley Stadium before its remodeling plans. Support for the Muggle sports?"

The wizarding cameras flashed excessively towards the center podium of the Ministry of Magic, underneath the fountain that held the statue of the three beings. Reporters of papers such as the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler rapidly threw questions in the direction of the three men who stood at the tall podium with pride. At least, two of them did. The one standing to the right of the podium was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. The center was an older and well-dressed Draco Malfoy, platinum blond hair slicked back from his face and dark, expensive robes slightly a very broad figure. The third was a firm-appearing Harry Potter, adorned in his Auror robes, standing to the left of the ex-convict and staring grimly towards the reporters who ate up the conference like starved vultures.

"Mister Malfoy, are the current allegations of your purchases of Scotland's vineyards true? Did you merely purchase the land in order to monopolize Europe's delivery and distribution of the wine from each of its distilleries?" Before that question could be answered, more shot towards the three like wildfire.

"Mister Malfoy, is it true that the Belgium Art Academy is to receive a huge donation from the Malfoy enterprises in their current remodeling program for The Louvre and its beautiful paintings?"

"Is it true that you're still _single_, Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm quite sure that the questions about Mister Malfoy's personal life should be excluded from this brief interview." The Minister spoke with a calm, authoritative tone towards the excited reporters, who documented every single word being spoken. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and gave an approving nod. "We are all very proud to re-introduce Draco Malfoy to the Wizarding World after he fairly served the sentence demanded of him many years ago. Mister Malfoy's donations and his extensive work with the Muggle community have earned him more than enough of a pardon to return back to the Wizarding world in good standing. Many of our business with the Muggles have been made possible thanks to the upstanding of the Malfoy investments."

Murmurs rang through the crowd of the reporters, most in admiration, some in speculation. Harry's own face appeared emotionless as he stared ahead at them all, though his thoughts were anything but. _Everyone is thinking what I am thinking, for sure. He bought his way back into the Wizarding world…_

"Ten years is a long sentence. However, a Malfoy is _always _useful with his time." Draco waved off the murmurs of the crowd, aloofness mirroring his every movement. "Support of the Muggle sports allow for ideas to be shared for future possibilities in Wizarding sport. While Quidditch is indeed a loving comfort for us all, more inventive ways have been discussed. The purchases of Scotland's vineyards, not only allows for more charitable notions to follow through, but allows us the rich soil that could be used by our Herbology Masters for the development of rare plants needed for potions. The art academies are few and far in between, and within my time served for the Ministry, I've come to find a love for it. I'm sure most could agree with me when I say that the Muggles have a magic of their own, indeed." Draco spoke confidently, his body leaning against the banister of the podium with the trademark Draco "I'm-Worth-More-Than-The-Thousands-Of-You" Malfoy smirk. His eyes turned towards Harry beside him, the silver gaze locking onto the man's emerald ones that stormed with emotion, though his body gave nothing away.

"Yes, it's true. I am still single."

* * *

><p>"Has the entire Wizarding World gone mad? I'm sure that I'm not the only damned person with common sense!"<p>

Ginny's eyes focused out of her old bedroom window within the Burrow, her knees drawn to her chest as she tried to will the voice of Harry out of her mind. She dreaded the fact that he came home in such a bad mood, tossing the magazine's freshly printed story of Draco Malfoy's return onto the floor. The pain that snatched her out of her afternoon nap felt fresh within her chest; Ginny's hand pressed against her bosom. Beside her, Harry's body continued to pace around as his anger engulfed the room in a solemn wave.

"He buys his way out of _everything! _The bastard murdered Dumbledore, and he believes that tossing a few stacks of money towards the world frees him of that curse! He's going to slip up again, Ginny. Just you watch. And he dares to smile at me like he's gotten off scot-free, while the reporters swallow his garbage. Does anyone have any shame?"

"Harry, will you let it go? He's served his sentence; he's no bother to us anymore," Ginny said softly, her eyes refusing to turn and give her husband the attention he desperately sought for during his rant.

"I won't _let this go_, Ginny. Did you forget what he did to us? What he took from all of us? What he almost gave to _Voldemort? _You probably refuse to remember." Harry was furious. "You're probably more ecstatic than any of those naive fools out there that he's returned!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Harry instantly regretted them. He paused as Ginny's form slowly uncurled from its position and she turned to gaze at him, eyes storming with quiet rage. "Ginny, I -"

"You _what, _Harry? You only spoke your mind. At least now, your ranting and raving makes bloody sense." Leaving in a huff of clear disgust, Ginny stormed out of the bedroom. Hands pressed onto her temple, she shut herself into the bathroom and slid down onto the floor, breathing deeply. A powerful wave of emotion washed over her, snatching her breath away as the memories un-wantonly began to play within her mind's eye.

* * *

><p>Kisses trailed their way up Ginny's pale, freckled thigh. Her giggles cascaded through the air of the prefect's room that belonged to Draco, her teeth sinking softly into her bottom lip as the tingles of pleasure formed in traveling waves. She felt the curve of his fingers gently grasp at her, nudging her legs apart so he could kiss his way up… up… up towards her stomach.<p>

"Weasley, I do believe you are blushing." His teasing was amplified by the huskiness of his voice. Draco loved the flushed look of happiness that crossed Ginny's features while he placed a loving kiss upon her navel. His firm hands slid around her thighs to rest her legs along his broad shoulders. He reached down to kiss underneath his love's navel when he felt her thighs grip around his head.

"Quiet, Malfoy. I know you're just trying to distract me. I want an answer to my question." She seen him a few moments during their year together at Hogwarts, pushing down the corridor that lead away from the uninhabited part of the castle with a distraught look on his face. Her hands came out to hold him from walking past her - he jumped at the sight of her like he saw a ghost. That was the first time Draco Malfoy actually terrified Ginny. He appeared close to tears from her perspective. She demanded to know what it was that he had done that was so horrifying, but he only kissed her as though she was the last thing he would ever see. Before she could ask anything else, they ended up in his bedroom with their clothes strewn on the floor and Draco finding comfort in the only way he'd accept from her at that time.

"You honestly don't, Weasley. Can't you just trust me?" Draco sighed wistfully around the flat plane of her pelvic area, his face nestling along her soft skin in a way that he knew would make her forget any concern that she held for him of the mishap earlier.

"I do trust you. It's_ you _that doesn't trust me if you refuse to tell me what happened to you. I highly doubt you can say that you love me if you can't even trust me enough to tell me what you've been doing this whole year." It was a horrid card to play, but Ginny knew it had to be done. She was tired of the secrets from Draco, tired of him forcing nearly everything out of her, only for him to not return the favor. Her hands purchased slightly into his platinum blond hair then, to lift him off of her flush skin and to curl onto the side with displeasure.

"Ginny." The moment became serious when Draco called Ginny by her first name. "Must you always turn it into this? When I tell you that I cannot speak of this to you, I mean it. It would put you in grave danger."

"But _you _are already in grave danger, _Draco_. I can feel it; I saw it all over your face in the corridor. Let me help you at least, whatever it is. I'll do anything; just don't go through this alone." She was nearly begging, and she could hear it in her own voice. It pained her to know that Draco kept things from her for her safety. Ginny was no longer a child, she saw and dealt with things no one could really have the strength for when she was merely eleven years old. She tired quickly of the delicate manner people assumed she needed to be handled in. "I know what it is to have a secret, Draco; you _know _of my worst secret with Tom Riddle. If only I had someone like you then to talk to, then I wouldn't have..." She gulped then. Her trembling lips were met with Draco's then, his warm body leaning over hers and pressed into her flesh with his own.

"If I tell you this, Ginny, you cannot share with anyone else. Do you understand? I will trust you with this dangerous secret, but it must be bound to you. _Only _you will know of the true weight of my task."

"I'll do anything for you. I'll risk anything. You have my word. I love you, Draco." That broke him, and she could see it in his eyes as they fluttered closed. The magic that bonded the two together, flesh through flesh and soul through soul, whirred like a magnetic connection in between them.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to kill -"

* * *

><p>"Mum! Mum, wake up!"<p>

"She's not responding. George, take James out of here. Harry, Harry, there you are! What's happening to her?"

"Move out of my way. _Move! _Ginny... Ginny, damnit. Open your eyes!"

The shaking triggered the wave of pain that began to explode from the center of her chest. Like a wave of white-hot lava, Ginny opened her eyes into a world of torment as the waves of agony ran through her skin, over and over. Even Harry's grip on her arm only seemed to amplify the pain, stinging needles from his skin onto hers. Her tolerance snapping, Ginny winced as she heard screaming echoing within the bathroom's walls, huge gasping noises of desperation and dread. She only comprehended how absolutely sad the screaming sounded, even as it turned into pitiful sobs.

"Ginny, it's okay. Shh, here, I'm here. It's alright; you're just having another episode. Floo Colleen Avery, her mental Mediwitch. Ginny, oh Ginny…" Harry rocked his sobbing wife into his arms, unaware of her true state. The Weasleys moved fast, leaving behind a very worried Harry and the crying Ginny to clasp onto each other. He was surprised to find Ginny's arms tightened around his neck, her tear-stained face buried into his shoulder as her entire body shook.

"Draco, forgive me... Forgive me, Draco. Please... Oh Gods, please forgive me..."

* * *

><p>Circles of grey smoke floated delicately into the air from the cigarette hanging from Draco's lips, the blond sitting at the window of the expensive penthouse he was currently resting in until the clearance to return to Malfoy Manor had been made by the Ministry. Outside, the night's sky twinkled with stars and the moon's bewitching light peered down onto the stretch of the modern Wizarding London. A dark robe hung on his tall body, and of his large hands pressed against the window, while the other removed the cigarette to release the billowing cloud of nicotine and smoke into the air.<p>

He felt empty. He hadn't felt this empty since…

"Mmm, Draco? Come back to bed." Astoria Greengrass slid from underneath the silken covers of the penthouse's provided bed, her pale, bare body gleaming in the moonlight as she walked toward the window where Draco presently sat. Her long, blond tresses flowed behind her and her entire countenance reminded him of a deity that fell to Earth. It was almost a dream, her beauty, and the way she looked almost ivory and clean under the light. Nothing grungy or covered in mud or ridiculously marred with freckles…

"I'm not tired, Asta." He lied. He felt positively weary at the moment, but with good reason. The memory that haunted his dream was something that he had not experienced in years. It honestly shook Draco to know that he was starting to dream about i_her/i _again. He believed to have kicked the effect she had on him away long ago. His hand came out to slide along Astoria's hair as she knelt beside him and placed her hands on his lap, observing the confident grin on her exquisite constitution. "Asta, ever thought about dying your hair red?"

"Surely you are joking. The color's absolutely dreadful, Draco. That's a wonderful laugh though."

"Yeah. It was a joke, Asta," Draco said, his face falling into a careless, playful smirk in her direction. His lips pressed against the woman's in a possessive and devilish manner, capturing her tongue around his in a dominant gesture. The idea of red hair was silly, right along with the idea of the woman behind the inspiration of such a vibrant and odd desire. That was in the past, and that was where it needed to remain. As Astoria climbed atop of Draco's lap, he knew that she would be one of many, many eager witches out there to help him keep the past right where it belonged.

Draco was not afraid to use every single one of them.

* * *

><p>"I know how to fix this, Colleen. I know the trigger."<p>

"Mrs. Potter..." The Mediwitch sighed as she watched Ginny pace around her office once more, like so many other visits. The medical information of Ginny's chart sat on her lap, and every now and then she'd glance onto the written material. "Hallucinations, panic attacks, and dementia are recorded here. Anything you may say at this point could possibly prolong your stay within the hospital."

"I'm _not _insane, Colleen. Look at this." Ginny's fierce nature was on display today. Slapping the recent editions of _Witches' Weekly, _a magazine dedicated to the juicy gossip of the latest magical happenings within the Wizarding world, onto the table in front of Colleen, Ginny forced the first few pages open in a flurry to land on the picture of a prominently smirking Draco Malfoy. _Delicious Draco Malfoy Returns To The Wizarding World and our Hearts! _the article read. "Look at the article's _date_. It's precisely the same day these nightmares began to haunt me. The memories resurfaced as though some Legilimens is extracting them, one by one, to hurt me. It started when Draco Malfoy returned back to the Wizarding World!"

"If that is the case, Mrs. Potter, it only means that it is imperative that you close this chapter of your life as soon as possible. Your heart seems fine, yet it's obviously the source of your pain. The magical strands test indicate that the brand of magic that is afflicting you is unlike anything they have ever seen." Colleen flipped through the pages of Ginny's medical record. "It isn't an Unforgivable, it's not a natural curse; yet, at this rate, if this continues, you'll suffer heavy consequences, Mrs. Potter. We're talking lifelong afflictions upon your health here."

"That is why you need to make sure that I get the hell out of here, Colleen!" Ginny bent forward with her palms pressed against the table's surface, peering into Colleen's eyes with a reassurance she hadn't felt in years. "To close this chapter of my life means I need to see Draco Malfoy and right whatever wrong has been made. This ties to him, Colleen. The entire problem I've had this entire time. Why I can't love my children, or my husband, or my life… I don't know what he's done to me, but I know he did _something. _Whatever it is, it's _killing _me."

"Mrs. Potter, I advise that you tell your husband about this -"

"And he'll do what, exactly? Hex Draco Malfoy until he somehow unlocks this _unnatural curse _he's placed upon me? No, Colleen. I have to do this myself." Ginny sat down onto the mahogany bench then, her hands tightening in her lap. Nothing wanted to make sense in her mind, yet she just knew instinctively that this was the only way to cure everything. "I must see him, alone, and then we have to make things right. Please, Colleen. Sign the release, and convince Harry and my family that I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you realize how unprofessional this is? That if you have another attack like this, Mrs. Potter, than I am responsible for signing your official release and risk losing all of my credentials in the process?"

"Do you realize that if this is the answer, not only will I recommend you to any person you could possibly hope for, but your credentials would skyrocket amongst the hospital's publication? Just think of it; to know that _you, _Colleen Avery, cured the Saviour of the Wizarding world's wife of her mental ailments?" Ginny took in a deep breath as she said this. She could see the gleam in Colleen's eyes.

"You would be willing to break your anonymous code, Mrs. Potter? Declare that you have seen me for personal sessions with your diagnosis and heighten my credentials if I do this and you succeed?"

"Yes." Ginny knew she wouldn't hesitate. No matter how greedy this opportunity seemed, no matter how much Colleen was truly showing her colors, Ginny would not let this pass. "_Yes_. I will personally make certain that my recovery has your name all over it, Colleen Avery. I will tell the Wizarding world if I have to about the success of your business, and you will have a larger reputation than even Harry Potter himself when it comes to the magical medical field. Do this for me."

Colleen seemed to hesitate at that moment, her quill ceased writing a while ago at the beginning of this offer. When she did speak, her voice was very heavy with thought. "Should you fail, Mrs. Potter..."

"He is the key, Colleen. I will not fail."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Thanks for the reviews I've received so far! No worries, my beta and I are cranking out the chapters as we go along. The story's very close to the climax. Review if you like!


	5. The Failure

_We could've had it all. Rolling in the Deep._

_You had my heart inside of your hands. And you played it to the beat. _

The introduction of skyscrapers to Wizarding London was still a new concept that most couldn't grasp. They did not prefer to be too high in the sky - it was harder to cloak buildings that expanded too far. Yet, with the need to modernize and fit in more with the Muggle's dealings, the magical folk decided to intergrate it into society. Some of the main attractions were the luxurious hotels that the wizards and witches of higher standing could freely enjoy when they had the chance. It was an excellent source of income that, at the very least, stimulated the economy's movements of Galleons and provided more jobs.

Ginny stared up towards the towering building, oddly reminded of the Burrow for a few moments. Hanging onto the alley of the building, she listened in toward a couple of witches that stood together gossiping, her wand at ready. From what she mostly caught during the day of eavesdropping around Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy was currently staying at the Enchanted Skyline, a hotel that welcomed both wealthy Magical and Muggle folk alike. It wasn't hard to _find _Enchanted Skyline, one of the biggest buildings in London; what was hard was going inside. Ginny listened with a sinking heart of how secured the building was, nearly impossible to get into unless invited or a hotel inhabitant. With Draco Malfoy's return to the Wizarding world, the chance of being inside was impossible, with Aurors securing the premises constantly. Because of this, Ginny knew that her means would have to be drastic.

"You'd think he would appreciate this color green. It looks nearly like the Slytherin colors." Pansy Parkinson scuffed in distaste as her slender hands brushed down the front of her dress. It clung to her body in a sinuous method, the area from the top of the collarbone down to her navel exposed in a sheer split right down the middle. A black shawl adorned her shoulders. She stood next to the Greengrass sisters, Astoria and Daphne, who glanced into a hand-held mirror, each checking their makeup.

"You're still as dense as ever, aren't you, Parkinson? Draco has told us countless times he does not want to be reminded of the past. That includes Hogwarts." Daphne, the elder sister, shimmered in her blue, glittering dress. Her blond hair tied up in a loose bun, the red lipstick on her lips fierce and provocative.

"He has very good reason for not wanting to remember. Did you see the look on Potter's face in the Prophet? I wouldn't be surprised if he has his little whore and runts locked up out of paranoia." Astoria giggled as well, reapplying her pink lip gloss onto her full lips. At the younger sister's words, all three women began to laugh with amusement.

"You two go ahead inside. I'm going to the nearest Apparation point to change clothes." Pansy sighed wistfully. The sisters moved ahead of Parkinson as she turned away from the entrance to Enchanted Skyline and walked towards the alley where Ginny hid in the shadows.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. Everything about this plan is absolutely mad. I'm sure I can just simply turn around and perhaps reconsider my options with Colleen -_ Ginny's wand hand was out in an instant; Pansy's eyes had locked onto her and she moved with deliberation. "_Stupefy_!" Ginny's movement was faster, Stunning the surprised witch back against the wall of the darkened alleyway. "Well... I suppose I may as well continue," Ginny told herself, trying to will herself to remove Pansy of her clothing and take a lock of her dark hair. The ruby-colored bottle of Polyjuice was pulled from her robes then, lifted into the air before Ginny so she could add the final ingredient to the mixture.

The Polyjuice glowed with the indication that it was ready after a few moments. Ginny quickened her haste with putting on Pansy's dress, which was a little too small on her curvaceous form. Removing the woman's jewelry and shoes required effort, but once it was completed, she placed her own robe to cover Pansy's body. Casting a Glamour charm to camouflage Parkinson within the shadows, Ginny wished herself luck and downed the potion before she lost her nerve once more. Though the transformation was indeed painful, it was nothing compared to the bundle of nerves that tightened specifically in her chest. That morning's chest pain radiated through Ginny, a wave of anxiousness washing over her.

"For my sanity," Ginny, in Pansy's voice and stature, told herself. Wrapping the black shawl around her shoulders, in her haughtiest attitude, she made her way to the entrance of Enchanted Skyline.

* * *

><p>"Oi, <em>Parkinson<em>. Weren't you supposed to change out of that hideous dress?"

By the time Ginny reached the penthouse of the Enchanted Skyline, Daphne and Astoria had already flanked Draco Malfoy's left and right with their ripe, exposed bodies. Giggling and filled with wine, the witches covered the callous playboy with their affection, each taking turns kissing his lips and sipping on their wine glasses. _This is what he has been doing with his time since his return, _Ginny couldn't help but think, her eyes extremely focused onto the aloof smirk on Malfoy's bemused face. Her heartbeat thrummed within her chest, every instinct inside of her telling her to run. What she considered doing was madness, pure lunacy, and it wasn't too late to run away now and forget that she was ever going to do this…

"Parkinson. Yoo hoo. Are you sure you're in the right room?" Astoria snapped her fingers towards Ginny, who had been standing in silence for a full minute now, eyes locked on Draco. "We agreed to share him for today, remember? Do not tell me that you're jealous."

"I -" Ginny cleared her throat then. Tossing her hair over one shoulder, she gave Draco her most smoldering expression. She tried to match the arrogance of the Greengrasses in the room with them. The electric static of magic charged between their presences caused Ginny's skin to ghost over with goose bumps. She prayed that the raise of Draco's eyebrow didn't announce suspicion. "I figured that it wasn't going to stay on for long anyway. Why would I want to waste any minute away from Draco?" _I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe I'm going to…_

"That's the spirit, Parkinson. Now join us." Daphne giggled once more.

"Yes, Parkinson. Join us." Draco's voice was a lazy drawl, gratification laced through each word.

Ginny gulped silently as she brought Pansy's fingers carefully to the back of the dress and removed it in one, smooth drop from her body. _It's not my body; it'll be alright. He won't be able to tell that it's me at all with the Polyjuice… _Ginny's mind raced with thought as she kicked off her heels and walked with a sensual swirl of her hips to the bed. Though the other women purred and crawled over Draco, that didn't stop him from lifting his hand out towards her, his expression a questioning one. It nearly tore at Ginny's heart to do this, but she felt herself being led into the fray of bodies, eyes locked on Draco the entire time.

It was only in the extreme heat of the moment when Ginny realized that she felt her heart for the first time since Draco arrived back into London.

* * *

><p>The view from Enchanted Skyline's highest balcony was incredible. Ginny's gaze upon the city was watery, however. Inside of her body, a maelstrom of sentiment wracked at every piece of her. She <em>never <em>participated in something so utterly sensual and sinister all at once. However, from the moment her body was reminded of Draco's touch, everything unlocked itself. Ten years of want, desire, happiness, and love all flowing out in between each kiss shared between them. Each touch of pleasure sparked the yearning within Ginny until she nearly wept in front of Astoria and Daphne. How did she live for ten years without this in her life?

Her question was answered with a wand pointed in the back of her head.

"How _Gryffindor_ of you, Weasley." Draco's voice was no longer the lazy, casual playboy drawl he adopted in the bedroom. An air of danger hung around every word he spoke toward her, his other hand reaching out towards her currently black locks of hair and grasping onto it in rage. "The old-fashioned Polyjuice trick. Turn into an invited guest of the hotel and infiltrate Draco Malfoy's room in order to exact even more revenge towards his evil arse. Oh, but not before fucking him senseless, I suppose? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You have it all wrong, as usual, Malfoy." Ginny felt the change of her body before she could even protest. The hair he grasped onto turned a brilliant crimson underneath his fingertips. Her body curved more underneath the bathrobe she had placed around her nakedness after the act. Freckles splotched her skin, and the black of her eyes illuminated into the warm chocolate that was naturally Ginny's. There was no point in pretending that she was Pansy any longer. "I should be the upset one here. I actually had to touch you -" Ginny felt her body being uplifted, dangling halfway over the edge of the balcony and staring into the streets below. Vertigo struck her, and she would've screamed if fright hadn't stolen her breath away.

"Careful what you say, Weasley - or should I call you Potter now? There are several things about this situation that would end with you in a world of trouble. Breaking and entering, for one. Two, I'm sure Polyjuice Potion is highly rare and considered illegal. Where did you even get one of those vials? Sleeping with the devilish Draco Malfoy when you are married to his mortal enemy, Harry Potter, is three. My, my Weasley, the list just goes on and on and on." Draco snarled while holding onto the flailing Ginny, lifting her from his torment and back onto the ground. His head spun slightly when she clung to him, feeling the vicious static of her heart. It matched his, to his surprise.

"I had to do this; I need to talk to you, Malfoy." Ginny finally broke through the frozen state of fear, clinging to Draco's waist with desperation. "How did you know it was me? You knew the entire time, didn't you?"

"From the moment you walked into the room. You're a damn fool if you didn't think I felt you before I saw you, Weasley." Draco hesitated for a moment, before clamping onto Ginny's hands and wrenching them from his form. "There is nothing for us to talk about. You had me banished from magic for ten years, Weasley. You're bloody lucky I didn't toss you over the railing the moment you sashayed into my room. I couldn't help but take the shag, however…"

"That's shite and you know it. I'm going to make this quick, because I don't want to remain in the presence of you and your tarts any longer than necessary." Ginny felt the pain of Draco's words threaten to settle in. If she had kept her earlier apathy, it wouldn't have affected her as strongly as it did now. However, he confirmed he was the key to her curse since the moment she laid eyes on him. Everything felt raw and real and vibrant, and Ginny wanted that feeling to stay. "Ten years ago, you did something to me. I don't know what it is, I don't know how you did it. It's killing us, however -"

"_Us,_ Weasley? You proved that there was never an _us _in the first place. I didn't have to do anything to you when you took _everything _from me." Draco's eyes looked menacing, his hand clenching around his wand in pure hatred.

"You don't understand, Malfoy. How could I deny that what you did was harmful towards the Order's cause? How would I face my family knowing that you killed Dumbledore and I allowed for you, for the Death Eaters and Voldemort, to win? You lied to me when you said that you were good, Draco Malfoy, and that day in court you _did _something to me that has tormented me for all of these years." Ginny felt her own rage respond to the accusation. Their magic engulfed their senses, being together chained them un-wantonly.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was karma, Weasley? Of course not. You are as stupid as your family is poor. Not once did you even conclude that perhaps it wasn't I that made the final blow against Dumbledore?"

"But that's impossible; it was your task -" Ginny started, her eyes widening. Yet, Draco was on her in a heartbeat, his hands clenching to her shoulders, his face twisted in malice.

"Did it ever occur to your idiotic brain that I couldn't do it? That I remembered the promise I made to you? What I felt for you? That it was enough to make me hesitate and that the other Death Eaters took note of it? That I risked my life, my family's life, and the Dark Lord's wrath for that one moment of hesitation? That Severus Snape, the Gods bless his bloody soul, had to do the Killing Curse for me because I was too damn weak with feelings for you to complete what was required of me?" Draco was nearly yelling now, shaking Ginny back and forth as the confession he wanted to give to her those years ago in the courtroom left him in a wind now. Funny. He wanted to keep it all from her, but the look in her eyes provoked him once more. It was the same look she gave to him at the Ministry when they were teenagers - the one that blamed him for being the monster he could never truly be.

"Draco…" Ginny's entire face was pale white, stricken with pain. "Draco, I didn't - -"

"Get out." Draco heard the stirring of the Greengrass sisters from within the bedroom, and he released the redhead from his grasp by tossing her towards the door to the penthouse. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Leave."

"Draco, please. There's something wrong with us. I know if I feel it, you must feel it too. Draco, we're in danger if we don't -"

"_Get out!" _His wand turned onto Ginny then, his anger so strong that the magic pushed from out of him in a wordless incantation. Her mouth seized shut, as though she had been Silenced, and she clasped onto her face with surprise. "Don't you ever say my name again. Don't ever come near me again. I never want to see your face ever again, _Potter._ Out. _Out!_ "

Ginny ran. Ignoring the questionable looks of the Greengrasses, ignoring the fact that she left a Stunned Pansy in the alleyway, she ran all the way through the hotel and the Apparation point, her eyes forming an endless stream of tears.

* * *

><p>"Run away with me. We'll go to the Order. They'll keep you safe." Ginny didn't appreciate the way Draco shook his head drastically, so she clamped her hands around each side of his cheeks. He couldn't run from her - his body was trapped in the hospital bed of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Ginny's words were in a low hush, quickly coming out of her because she couldn't stay long. She wasn't supposed to be around Draco Malfoy after Harry cast that evil curse on him. Yet, she couldn't keep away from him after knowing how close he was to death. Sectumsepra was something that Ginny knew in her heart she would never forgive Harry for. <em>Ever<em>.

"The Order of the Phoenix wants my father dead. They want my whole family dead, especially for what he did to you, Ginny. They'd hex me and lock me up the moment they even see you with me." Draco stood firm to his refusal. He couldn't risk both the Death Eaters and the Order members suspecting Ginny of any odd activity. Though she desperately wanted to assist him, and Draco wished with all of the magic in him that it was that simple, he couldn't allow for any harm to come to her.

"I don't care! Do you hear me, Draco? I don't care what they think they can do. You had nothing to do with your father, and even now, you're only doing this to keep your mother alive. If we can just tell the Order what's happening -"

"You _swore _to me, Ginny. You swore you wouldn't tell anyone else about this. Don't you back out on me now because Potter tried to _save the day _by nearly killing me." Draco spoke in a snarl, which frightened Ginny. He felt guilty in the way her teary eyes widened, staring at him as though he were a stranger. He knew that this would hurt her, but not as much as it would if she were to involve herself more than necessary. "I should have never told you this, Ginny. I knew the secret was too much for you…"

"No! Please, Draco. No. I just don't want this to happen anymore. If Harry and the others knew how good you were, they wouldn't ever do this to you again." Ginny slumped against Draco's chest, almost forgetting where the source of his pain was. She wept sadly, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could. "I thought I was going to lose you today. I thought Harry killed you. I can't bear to know what will happen if You-Know-Who found out you don't want to kill Dumbledore. I want to protect you."

"Then do as I say, Ginny. Keep this secret. My fate has already been sealed, but that doesn't mean you have to foolishly throw yourself into the fire with me. Get that Gryffindor bravery bull shite out of your head - I need you, alive and well. That is enough for me." He kissed her, reaching his hand out to gently pull her to him so that their lips would mingle in a bittersweet embrace. "Take Potter's Invisibility Cloak and go. When I am better, I will come back to you, Ginny. I love you -"

* * *

><p>Sweat marred his brow as Draco shot up from between the snuggled bodies of the Greengrass sisters and into the darkness. Staring ahead of him, he took a deep breath while reaching out to clasp the pack of cigarettes, resting on the nightstand beside him, with his left hand. The right hand resting on his chest did nothing to soothe the gaping hole he couldn't fill within his soul. Emptiness echoed through him like a plague, and even the warm bodies of the sisters did nothing to rid him of the coldness.<p>

Within the darkness, Draco Malfoy _swore_ he heard the strangled sounds of a woman's sobbing.

**A/N: **FIA gets my chapters before but I'm updating as much as I can here as well! Keep the reviews coming if you like ^^


	6. The Change

_Baby I have no story to be told. _

_But I heard one on you, and I'm gonna make your head burn._

"Mum, why are you not happy?"

The question sparked the silence that suddenly struck the Weasley family dinner table that evening. Across the long stretch of the wooden dining set, James stared into the stunned eyes of his aunts and uncles, feeling a bit shy. Fleur, who was the closest mother next to the row of children at the dinner table, reached out to gently wipe her napkin along the sticky mouth of the young Potter child, cleaning up the honey that stuck to his lips. To everyone else, it appeared to be a most polite gesture in quieting someone.

"Now, now, leetle one. Why do you believe your Mama iz not 'appy? Look at 'er, she iz az bright az ze sun."

"Well..." James blushed, staring down at his plate. He avoided the looks from Ginny and Harry, both focused on him in equal wonder. "Mum cries a lot, Aunt Fleur. Whenever we're sleeping, she wakes up Albus and me by apologizing a lot to a man named Dra-"

"James, don't be ridiculous." Harry stated sharply then, the family's attention turning away from James onto his father. Harry's eyes narrowed towards his eldest child, the hand on his fork unintentionally tightening around the base. Ron and Charlie's hands patted his shoulder in understanding, for the Weasley family was more than aware of the struggles from Ginny's condition and the toll it was taking on her family. Harry merely shrugged them off. "Your mother has simply felt ill for the past few days; that's all. Eat your dinner and don't interrupt the family's conversation." His voice was clipped, razor-edged.

"B-but Dad, Mum is not happy!" James was indeed his father's son. The twisted expression of displeasure on his face mirrored Harry's to the T. Being scolded did not stop him from speaking his worry over Ginny. "I had a dream that Mum left us. She said she wasn't happy and she was mad at us for not noticing that she wasn't happy, and she left us, Dad -"

"That's enough, young man." The other children _Oooh'd_ in glee as the matriarch, Molly Weasley, spoke firmly towards her grandson. "The dinner table isn't the place to have that kind of conversation. Ginny, tell your son that you're alright. Tell him that you're happy so he won't be frightened anymore."

Ginny hadn't said a word, however. She met with James's pleading expression, her chocolate eyes bearing down into his own similar ones. _What did you see, James? _Ginny asked him silently, wondering if he possessed the talent for Legilimency at such a young age. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if her son was gifted enough to sense out her emotions during a time like this. The nightmares she had of her and Draco's previous relationships never seemed to get better. It did shame Ginny that her son was starting to see the repercussions of her actions, yet it only proved that the curse that afflicted her was growing stronger as time went by. It took most of Ginny's strength to even eat at the dinner table, regardless of how well she believed she'd hidden the condition. _You have to believe me, James. I don't want to leave you. You're my son; I see it in your eyes. You look like your Father, but you're just like me. It's not you that I want to leave, but I can't help it. Do you understand, son? Do you understand? _

"Ginny." Harry's voice held a warning tone. "Tell James that he's being ridiculous."

The door to the Burrow interrupted the tense moment. Someone knocked on it with a slow, secure motion. Arthur Weasley stood from the head of the dinner table, giving a warm smile towards his family and moving to answer the door. This triggered the normalcy of the Weasley family dinner once more, and different conversations between the siblings, their wives, and their children began. However, James and Ginny continued to stare at each other, a silent conversation happening, which left Harry on the side of his wife in confusion.

"Ah, Harry. Do you mind giving us a moment of your time? Its... Ministry business." Arthur stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a concerned look on his features. Harry's eyes finally left his family, coming to a stand with a sigh. Ginny's gaze with her son finally broke as the familiar feeling crept into her chest. Biting her lip to keep from whimpering, despair washed over her for that instant, and she stared down at her plate. _Ministry business, my arse. What is Draco Malfoy doing at the Burrow?_

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't meant to interrupt the Weasley family during their dinner gathering, but his manner was much more important than poor blood traitors and their traditions. The Wizarding World accepted his return with wide-open arms - each charitable event utilized for the Wizarding economy's progress, magazines and newspapers eating his story of being cast away into Muggle London like it was a tragic novel, and the witches that died to end up in his bed for that night. Regardless of these good things, the Ministry insisted on making his comeback as difficult as possible.<p>

His arms crossed over his chest, the sensation of hollowness crawling within it like a beast as he stared into the eyes of Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter - the two Ministry officials assigned to his case. Normally, he'd have no trouble at all dealing with business at their residence. What gave him the trouble was the redheaded temptation in the other room that forced everything inside of him to feel so cold and caused his head to burn.

"I want to know who issued the extension to the return of Malfoy Manor to me."

"There are things about Malfoy Manor that are required to be investigated before you are allowed to return to it, Mister Malfoy," Arthur said calmly, sitting on the sofa, Harry standing in between the two gentlemen. "You wouldn't want anything remaining within the Manor that would force questions about your ability to remain in society, would you?"

Harry scoffed. "It isn't as though the Ministry will be able to find all of it, I'm sure. I was the one who issued the extension, Malfoy." Harry's emerald eyes gleamed towards Draco with clear distaste. "There are many Dark artifacts hidden within that manor that would warrant your never stepping foot in that place again, if it were left up to me. Just because your fans believe you have been rehabilitated, doesn't mean I'm going to leave behind any possibilities for you to prove them wrong."

Draco's face was in Harry's in that instant, the snarl on his lips a warning. Both Wizards held onto the wands beside them, the glare enough to frighten anyone that was in the vicinity. Arthur watched intently as Draco spoke first, his wand arm twitching as though he were waiting for Harry to take the bait and give him a reason. "You don't have the authority, nor the right, to keep me away from what belongs to me, _Potter. _You may have done it once, but my home is something you will not get away with. Watch your bloody fucking _tone."_

"Done it once? Just what are you trying to say?"

"Dad! Dad!" The excited tones of James broke through the heated argument, the young boy running into the living room area with the three standing gentlemen. In his hands he held a broomstick, parading it around proudly. "Look at what Uncles Fred and George gave me! They said the shop's doing well and it goes really fast! Can you fly outside with us? Please, Dad?" Behind James came a pallid-looking Ginny, who was holding baby Albus close to her chest.

"Sure, son. Let's go right now." Harry smiled gently towards his boy, ignoring the inquisitive looks that Draco gave to James and then to Ginny before walking out the door. "You're not looking well, Ginny. Go upstairs and rest." Before he went through, he pressed his lips against Ginny's in a firm manner, placing his hand on James's shoulder and leading him out of the room with him.

"Mum wants your help in the kitchen, Dad," Ginny said softly, turning to head up the stairs without a second glance at Draco. She clung to Albus, feeling the pain stifle through her chest when Harry's kiss hit her lips. Thankful that Albus seemed to know the right time when to need a changing, she quickly walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom for privacy.

"Mr. Weasley?" Draco's expression was unreadable, staring at the area where James, Harry, and Ginny once stood. "May I use your restroom?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. When Harry has returned and cooled off, we can continue discussing the release of the Manor to you." The warm expression never left the eldest Weasley's face. Arthur pointed towards the stairs. "It's on the left once you reach the very top. Understand that this isn't an issue that I exactly agree with, Mr. Malfoy. I believe in your reform as strong as the Minister does. Protocol calls for it, however."

"Of course," was all Draco had to say to that.

* * *

><p>"He has a lot of nerve entering the home of my parents. I hope whatever business he has, he gets absolutely nothing done!" Ginny scowled down at the confused expression of Albus, the baby's coos stopping for a brief moment as mother and son gave each other their fullest attention. A large sigh left Ginny then in a rush of wind, pulling the round legs of her son into the air so she could replace his nappy quickly. "You don't understand a word I'm saying. That's good. You don't have to see Mummy -"<p>

"Acting like a ripe harpy, I'm sure." The voice behind Ginny startled her. Grasping onto her wand, she turned around and hissed in dissatisfaction of seeing Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway to her room. "Now, Weasley -"

"_Potter."_

"Whatever. It seems as though your wish is coming true. For some _strange _reason, your pathetic excuse for a husband sees fit to keep my home away from me." Draco's eyes were a stormy grey, reflecting everything seen in front of him.

Ginny felt odd, like a force commanding her to lower her wand, though no magic was happening within the room. No obvious magic, that is. "You believe I have anything to do with that? Harry doesn't bring his work home, sadly. You are the one who is unprofessional by coming to the Burrow to handle business." Ginny's chin lifted in defiance, barely noticing that Draco was moving closer to her. She was so transfixed on his face that when he grasped at the wrist that held onto the wand, she let out a cry of surprise. Their touch gave a feeling of warmth, as though he replenished strength that was not there. Her eyes focused on the storm-grey eyes that belonged to him, seeking for a reaction as similar as her own.

"The petition was last minute. When I tried to return home, the wards from the Ministry was still set in place. I had no other choice. So, tell me, Potter. How did you convince your husband to pull this one off? Did you suck him enough to convince him to exact revenge on ickle Draco Malfoy?" He sneered into her face, the pull of the unnatural magic between he and Ginny sent electric currents through their touch and their proximity.

"I would never -"

"Oh, don't give me that noble Gryffindor bullshite. This comes from the Weasley that snuck into my room with an illegal potion, fucked me dry, and then dared to demand me for something. I can assure you that plotting against me by seducing your husband isn't too far from the things you would do, Ginevra _Potter,"_ Draco stated, and his body pressed into Ginny's, forcing her to fall back onto her childhood bed, lying right next to her squirming son. He noticed how her eyes widened in fear, and his hands remained on her. They crept along her thighs, his knees pressing into the edge of the bed to lean over her. "I didn't think it was possible for you to wound me _twice_, Potter. I underestimated you."

"Don't... not here. Not in front of my son." Ginny's bottom lip trembled. She wished she felt anything else but the attraction that connected white-hot between her and Draco. She wished she felt shame for laying next to Harry Potter's son, the second one she given to the great Wizard, and allowing the ex-convict to touch her. However, Ginny felt nothing but an ease that was never there before, a peace of mind that had long felt missing from her life.

"Yes, because you care so much about your family. You've proven that you didn't give a shite about them when you rode me, Potter. All for your selfish reasons, by the way. What was that again? I did _something _to you ten years ago, and you have no real clue what it could be. A very nice excuse to climb into my bed."

"It wasn't like that!" Ginny raised her fists then, bashing them into Draco's chest to force him off of her. But, his hands were too fast, and they pinned her down beside the bed as he gazed into her eyes intensely.

"Wasn't it? I enjoyed watching Potter kiss you, watching how you nearly broke into tears and turned pale as he approached you. What's wrong? You didn't want me to see husband and wife acting so lovely together? Or was it too much knowing that his touch felt disgusting in comparison to mine?" Draco's questions were coming so fast, Ginny could barely think. Angry tears began to fill her chocolate eyes, and she twisted underneath Draco to try to get him to just stop touching her long enough so she could _breathe. _As she struggled, however, she saw the gleam in Draco's eyes, his own pale features startlingly white in the dim light of the room.

_Are those rings under his eyes? He hasn't slept. I bet he hasn't had a peaceful night since his return. That's why he hosts witches in his bedroom. I bet that he doesn't want to sleep either. _Ginny knew it in an instant, repeating Draco's taunting words inside of her head. _He knows. He knows because…_

"It's happening to you too, isn't it?" Ginny knew she struck a nerve at the way Draco's body froze above hers like a statue. Fury unlike anything she'd felt before pressed her on. "The women you roll around with in your bed means shite to you! Returning back to the Wizarding world means nothing! You came back because ten years ago when I betrayed you, you cursed us both! Whatever you did to us is killing us, isn't it? Isn't it! Don't lie to me, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny's voice was nearly hysterical, shrieking out her demands and arching underneath Draco in order to get her point across. "What was it? What did you do me, you basta-"

She couldn't speak; he was kissing her so firmly that not even air could come in between them. His body came down on hers, and nothing felt more right or more pure in the world than him that moment.

Albus's sobbing broke through the silence, the loud wailing sure to grab someone's attention soon. Draco forced himself away from Ginny's lips, harsh breathing escaping both of them while his hand released one of her wrists. Pulling out his wand, he ignored Ginny's protests and casted a Locking Charm onto the door. When the wand pointed at Albus, Ginny reacted by bringing her own wand up to Draco's temple.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You can't kill my son!"

"Now you want to care. Shut your bloody mouth, Ginny." He knew that would stun her. He called her by her first name. He casted a Silencing Charm on the wailing baby then, just in time to hear footsteps barreling up towards the room. "You want to know what's happening? Hold on." His hands grabbed onto Ginny then, lifting her to stand and pulling her with him.

"Where are you taking me? I'm not going anywhere with you, not until you take this bloody curse off of me!" Ginny shouted, feeling her body press against Draco's. Her brain melted a little in thought. The only thing holding her to some semblance of her normal life was the banging on the locked door and the shouts of her name.

"_Alohomora_!" was the last thing Ginny heard before Draco Disapparated the two of them away from the Burrow.


End file.
